1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to computer enclosures incorporating drive brackets that readily attach data storage devices within the enclosure.
2. RELATED ART
Various data storage devices are installed in computers for communication and handling of data. Such devices include, for example, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and CD-ROM drives.
In a conventional system, a data storage device is directly attached to a computer enclosure with bolts. However, attachment with bolts is unduly complicated and time-consuming.
Thus rails have been developed to mount a data storage device to a computer enclosure. A pair of rails is respectively attached to opposite sides of a data storage device with bolts. The assembly is then slidably inserted into the enclosure. However, mounting the rails to the data storage device with bolts is still complicated and time-consuming. Additionally, electrostatic charges are easily built up on a casing of the data storage device during operation. Conventional rails attached to a data storage device for fixing the device inside a computer enclosure are generally made of plastic. The plastic rails do not allow electrostatic discharge from the casing to the enclosure. Additional electrical grounding paths to discharge accumulated electrostatic charges on the data storage device are required. Otherwise, accumulated electrostatic charges can interfere with proper operation of the computer system.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure incorporating a drive bracket readily and firmly attaching a data storage device within the computer enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure incorporating a drive bracket which provides grounding paths from a data storage device mounted therein to the computer enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a cage, a drive bracket, and a cover. The cage comprises a front panel defining a pair of locating holes, a side panel defining a plurality of retaining openings, and a rear panel defining a plurality of retaining slits. The drive bracket is fixed in a top portion of the cage, and comprises a pair of shoulders together with a side wall having a plurality of retaining cutouts. Each shoulder forms a pair of locating tabs, for accurately supporting a data storage device on the shoulders. The cover forms a pair of locating posts received in the locating holes, a plurality of hooks engaged with corresponding retaining openings and retaining cutouts, and a pair of locking tabs received in the retaining slits and thereby securing the cover on the top portion of the cage. The cover further forms a plurality of press protrusions that depress the storage device toward the shoulders and thereby firmly secure the storage device within the enclosure, and a spring plate contacting the storage device to establish grounding paths between the storage device and the enclosure.